chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Temperature Manipulation
Body temperature manipulation, also called biothermokinesis, is the ability to control human body temperature. Characters *Rachel Andrews has this ability naturally. *Melanie Walker also possesses this ability naturally. *Theo Alexander will have this ability naturally too. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Rachel. *Peter Petrelli has also absorbed the ability from Rachel in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has copied the ability from Rachel. Limits 'Rachel Andrews' The ability allows Rachel to manipulate human body temperature, in herself as well as in others. She can make herself feel very hot or extremely cold, and can thus enable herself to be resistant to cold or warm weather. It also protects against abilities which affect a person via temperature, such as cryokinesis. She can also use it on others offensively, causing burns or hypothermia. She doesn't always need touch to do so. 'Melanie Walker' Originally, Melanie was only able to access this ability subconsciously. She was unknowingly using it to optimise her own body temperature, giving herself resistance to coldness and heat, and actually making her unable to perceive temperature changes. She has recently identified the ability and began learning to control it. She is now able to consciously change her own temperature and stop the reflexive use when she chooses. She is also capable of using it on others. She can use it offensively to overheat her victims, and can also give others the same protection against temperature as she gives herself. However, she is not and will never be able to protect fully against the effects of temperature, such as burns; she can only prevent their perception. 'Theo Alexander' Theo will be able to manipulate his own body temperature and the body temperatures of others. He will need physical contact to do so. Using the ability, he will be able to protect against the effects of extreme temperatures, preventing the perception of heat or coldness and even slowing the development of damage caused by temperature. Additionally, he will be able to alter body temperatures offensively, for example heating the body until the temperature becomes fatal. He will be less aware of temperature changes than other people because of this ability. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Rachel, but has never used the ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Rachel and Robert. He too is yet to use it. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has similar limits to Rachel, Robert and Peter. Similar Abilities *Temperature manipulation can be used to control one's own body temperature *Human manipulation, human omnipotence and blood manipulation can be used to change body temperature *Freezing is the ability to reduce the temperature within matter, causing it to freeze *Cryokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate ice *Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire *Advanced pyrokinesis is the ability to produce fire which has a variety of effects *Elementas and elementokinesis can also produce and control fire *Heat absorption is the ability to absorb heat and release it out as different temperatures Category:Abilities